


Drumming Song

by amaronith



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Good Job Boys You're Communicating, I'm not sure what kinks will be in this so watch this space to see what changes!, Idiot Teenagers Exploring Themselves and Eachother, Kink Exploration, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: Reed was naked and kneeling on a cold, hard floor, his hands clasped behind his back, and there was someone walking behind him, heavy work boots thudding against the floor with every step and making Reed’s cock twitch with each one.“S-Sir?”“Did I say you could speak?” A voice rumbled behind him, masculine and familiar.“N-no, Sir-!”“Do I need to punish you, Reed?”Reed shook his head, biting on his lower lip.Reed discovers the multiverse, kink, books, and Ben.Maybe not in that order, though.





	Drumming Song

**Author's Note:**

> half a gift for lamujerarana, and half just something I needed to get out of my head.
> 
> Fully expect this to update slowly while I try to figure out a good fic update cycle schedule or something.
> 
> Shout out to Polaris for putting up with my nonsense.

For all that Reed felt like he was adopted, that the people who were his mother and stepfather were completely alien to him, there was one thing he got from his mother: a love of reading. That was where the similarities ended, as far as Reed was concerned, because he was far more picky about what he read, and his mother read romance novels she’d leave in the bathroom basket.

(He had asked once, why she left them in the bathroom, and she had laughed and kissed his head. “It’s the only place I have any time to myself, Reed. And you know how I have to multitask.”

He had to agree with the wisdom, there.)

To be fair, Reed read those, too, because if he got _too_ picky about what he read, he’d be stuck reading the back of his stepfather’s disgusting smelling aftershave for the bazillionth time. But he was highly critical of them, and his mother just ‘read them for fun, honestly, Reed, you act like you have to write a book report about everything you pick up.’

(He did write them, because he was currently waging academic war on his English teacher, but that was not the point. The point was there were only so many times he could read about a wealthy duke being an asshole to the servant girl he ends up marrying because seeing her bare tits makes him magically not a giant dick anymore before Reed wanted to rip his hair out and scream in frustration.)

So when he went into the bathroom and saw that there was a new book in his mother’s reading basket, he picked it up once he sat down. He frowned when he saw the bottom of the book was warped, like his mother had gotten it wet reading it in the bath.

“’Fifty Shades of Grey’?” The name tugged at the back of his mind, like he had heard it somewhere before, but couldn’t quite place it. Something from school, maybe?

Reed shrugged, flipped open the front cover, and began to read.

—

Reed jerked a little in surprise as there was sudden, _loud_ banging on the bathroom door, clutching the book to his chest in wide-eyed panic. “What the hell are you doing in there, Reed?! You’ve been in there for almost an hour!” his stepfather yelled.

Had it been that long? _Shit_. “I, uh, I think there was dairy in something I ate today…”

“For the love of Christ, be more careful about that, would ya?” His stepfather groused. “Your mother and I are going out for supper, do you want us to wait for you?”

“No! No, you two go on… I, uh, I might be a while…”

His stepfather sighed heavily. “We’ll pick you up some Pepto or something. Drink some Gatorade when you get out of there, okay?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, okay. Thanks.”

“Friggin’ kid,” His stepfather grumbled as he walked away.

Reed’s entire body felt like it was on fire with mortification. The book was _terrible_ \- he could see why his mother would’ve wanted to be undisturbed while reading it - but there was something about the sexual lifestyle that Mr. Grey and Ana had that had left Reed awkwardly half hard. BDSM couldn’t _really_ be like that.

Could it?

The front door closed, and Reed guiltily pulled the book away from his chest. He had _research_ to do.

After he finished the book.

—

Reed’s research had turned up that there were, in fact, a _ton_ of things that the book had gotten wrong, which he felt weirdly smug about.

His research also turned up that Reed was far more interested in being someone’s submissive than being a dominant, but could see the appeal in being a switch.

After moving everything he saved to a hidden folder buried in another folder called ‘research’, he cleared his search history, just to be on the safe side (even though his parents never used his computer and he had done all his searches in an incognito window), and took a slow, deep breath. He had been half-hard through all of his research, but the idea of jerking off felt weird.

He wanted to see Ben, to call him over and bury themselves in hours of work on the teleporter.

Reed shook himself and took a quick, cold shower instead, before he made himself a sandwich and poked at his equations for the teleporter in his notebook.

(The jittery feeling under his skin didn’t go away, but then again, he hadn’t expected it to.)

—

Reed was naked and kneeling on a cold, hard floor, his hands clasped behind his back, and there was someone walking behind him, heavy work boots thudding against the floor with every step and making Reed’s cock twitch with each one.

“S-Sir?”

“Did I say you could speak?” A voice rumbled behind him, masculine and familiar.

“N-no, Sir-!”

“Do I need to punish you, Reed?”

Reed shook his head, biting on his lower lip.

Hands settled on Reed’s shoulders, thumbs pressing hard into the muscles in Reed’s back and he struggled not to moan with how good it felt. “Here’s what we’re going to do, Reed. I’m going to tie you down to my bed, and I’m going to leave you there while a remote-controlled toy gets you nice and open for me. When _I_ decide you’re ready-” the voice was next to Reed’s ear now, breath hot on his skin. “I’m going to settle myself between those long, gorgeous legs of yours, and I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fill you up with so much come it’s going to spill out of you every time you move - I’ll have to stick a toy in you to make sure it all stays in, because you like being full like that. Keep it inside you all night and make you go to school like that so I can fuck you in the locker room after gym class, and make you scream for me so loud everyone will know what we’re doing. But they can’t touch you, because you’re _mine_ , Reed. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Reed said, feeling dizzy at the prospect..

“ _Good boy_ ,” his Sir murmured, tugging gently on Reed’s ear with his teeth and causing Reed’s cock to twitch again. “What’s your color, sweetheart?”

“ _Green_ ,” Reed breathed out.

“Good. Get up and get on the bed.”

Reed got to his feet and turned to face his Sir and- “ _Ben?!_ ”

Reed jolted awake with a gasp, heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest as he struggled to catch his breath.

Why would he be dreaming about _Ben_? 

\--

Reed took another shower, letting the water pound on the back of his neck and his shoulders as he bowed his head in thought. It was bothering him, that he’d dream about Ben _like that_. 

Who cared if Ben’s shoulders had gotten broader and broader with every summer? Or if Reed sometimes got distracted when their faces were close when they worked on the teleporter together? If Reed sometimes got hot and flushed when Ben stripped out of his shirt after working in the junkyard, it was just because Ben’s jeans would slip a little low on his hips and- 

Ben was someone he _cared about!_ Who he trusted with his life, his _dream_ (Ben had taken that dream and made it his own, even!), his heart and soul and-

Okay, so when Reed put it all like that, it was really obvious as to why his brain put Ben as his Dom in the dream. It still didn't _mean anything_.

Ben didn't even _like_ guys. At least, probably not, anyway. Even if he _did_ , there was no guarantee that he liked _Reed_. And even if that _were_ the case, that was no reason to believe that he’d be into tying Reed up.

But if he was…?

Reed bit his lower lip as he wrapped a hand around his cock and closed his eyes.

_Ben…_

Reed let himself think about all the things he found attractive about Ben - things he told himself, before, that were just attractive in general and Ben just so _happened_ to have them all - like his broad shoulders that Reed often found himself daydreaming about, or the freckles across his nose that only came out in the summer. The way Ben’s eyes crinkled when he laughed, and the soft way he smiled at Reed that had always given Reed butterflies in his stomach. The way Ben said his name, a thousand different ways, but each one with its own distinct _meaning_.

Reed thought about Ben’s hands, how they’d feel on Reed’s body, how Ben would sound calling Reed “good boy” the same way he murmured it to his dogs, how Ben might call Reed “beautiful” with Reed covered in his come, or even just brushing the backs of his fingers over Reed’s cheek when they worked on the teleporter together-

Reed sucked in a sharp breath as he came, teeth clamped hard on his lower lip to keep from making any extra noise that might wake up his mother and stepfather. He watched his come swirl down the drain as he gasped for breath.

Okay, so he _definitely_ had a thing for his best friend.

How the hell was he gonna look Ben in the eye _now_?

—

Reed felt awkward and tense at school the next day, and his Calculus teacher even asked him if he needed to go to the nurse because he was ‘flushed’, and if he had a fever he had no business getting everyone else sick.

He spent two periods in the nurse’s office because he couldn’t stop thinking about Ben bending him over his desk and fucking him, or Ben making good on Dream-Ben’s promise and fucking him in the locker room after gym class.

How _mortifying_.

Ben showed up at the nurse’s office just as the second bell rang for fourth period - they both had lunch. “Hey. You okay? You weren’t in English - I think Mr. Liebowitz cried actual tears of joy at not being given a book report today.”

Reed let out a weak chuckle. “I just wasn’t feeling well in Calc, so Mrs. Katz sent me to the nurse.”

“Yeah, you look like crap.” Ben brushed Reed’s hair off his forehead and pressed his wrist to it, and Reed had to close his eyes and curl up on his side more to hide his boner from Ben. “You should head home - I’ll get the rest of today’s assignments for you.” Ben was just running his fingers through Reed’s hair now, gentle and tender the way he had been the last time Reed had gotten blown back from the teleporter and cracked his head on the floor.

“Don’t feel like dealing with my stepfather,” Reed mumbled into his arm, wanting Ben to both stop touching him and to never stop touching him ever.

“So go to my place - you have the keys to my room.”

Ben had his bedroom over the garage as a weird sort of gift from his mother when he turned fifteen - she had muttered darkly about him being a teenage boy and needing his space, and Ben had just shared a look with Reed and shrugged; he didn’t understand it, either, but it meant that they didn’t bother the rest of the house when they stayed up late into the night talking about design specs for the teleporter, and Ben got a sweet set up with his own- very small- bathroom with a shower stall in it.

“Ben-”

“Seriously. Go - I’ll cut gym and be there before you know it.”

The nurse cleared her throat pointedly, and Ben glanced at her over his shoulder. “I’ll write you a note for gym, Mr. Grimm,” she said, flatly.

Ben gave her a sheepish smile that turned into a grin when he looked back to Reed. “See? It’s fine. I’ll see you at home.”

Reed nodded against his backpack - he had been using it as a makeshift pillow - but hid his face more in it as he finally made himself ask “will you keep petting my hair?”

Ben was quiet and still for a long moment before his fingers started moving through Reed’s hair again. “Yeah, buddy. I’ll stay here with you until the next bell, and then you’ll head off, okay?”

_Yes, Sir._ Reed nodded, his throat tight and his skin hot and itchy as his eyes burned and _god_ he was so hard he was aching, and Ben’s touch was just so sweet and gentle…

Reed was the worst. The absolute _worst_.

—

As ordered, Reed headed to the Grimm family junkyard instead of his own house, climbed the stairs to Ben’s room and let himself in with his key before slumping back against the door with a whine as he dropped his backpack to the side of it.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Sit by the door an wait for Ben like a good boy? Except Ben sent him here because he thought Reed was _sick_. And it was a dangerous game for his brain to be playing, putting Ben into the role of Sir without Ben consenting to it. Or even _knowing_ about it.

Reed looked around the room for anything to distract himself from his thoughts, and his eyes landed on Ben’s bed, unmade and slept in and looking so soft and inviting. Reed looked down at his feet. Ben let him sleep in his bed with him, said that if he left Reed to his own devices on an air mattress on the floor, Reed never actually got to _sleep_.

And it's not like Ben was wrong about that, either.

Ben would want Reed to sleep.

Reed nodded to himself. Sleep was clearly what he needed more of. But first, a shower.

(He liked the way Ben smelled - he had told his friend as much, loopy and punch drunk from lack of sleep - and the chance to smell like Ben, even for a little while, was too tempting to pass up.)

He stripped down in Ben's tiny closet of a bathroom and scrubbed at himself with Ben’s soap and washcloth, washed his hair with Ben’s two in one conditioner, and tried not to think about what Ben would say to Reed smelling like him.

Maybe Ben wouldn't say anything, maybe he wouldn't find it that weird - it wasn't like Reed never showered at Ben’s place before.

Reed reluctantly tugged his boxers back on and towel dried his hair to the point where he was _sure_ it wouldn't drip too badly on Ben’s pillow, and then climbed into Ben's bed, wrapped himself up in Ben's blanket and breathed in the scent of his pillow.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he didn't have any weird dreams, either.

\--

A warm hand ran through his hair and Reed sighed, tipping his face into the touch. “Mmm?”

“Hey. You up for eating some soup? It's from the diner.”

Reed blinked blearily, and fumbled for his glasses where he had left them on the window sill. “Ben?”

“Yeah. You okay? You don't seem feverish anymore, which is good.”

Reed stretched with a low groan. “I should just move in with you,” he said with a sigh. “That was the best sleep I’ve gotten-”

“Since the last time you slept over, you wingnut. C’mon. Sit up and eat your soup.”

Reed rubbed at his head with a sheepish smile at Ben. “You always take such good care of me.”

Ben rolled his eyes as he handed Reed the styrofoam cup of matzo ball soup. “Someone has to. C’mon, eat. I got your assignments for you.”

“Thank you,” _Sir_ , he just barely stopped himself from saying.

_Seriously, brain, we talked about this. Not without Ben’s knowledge and consent. And also he can never know about it, and therefore cannot consent to it._

“...Reed? You gonna eat that, or do I need to feed it to you?”

Reed was struck, suddenly, with the mental image of sitting at Ben's feet as he hand fed Reed bits of food - cut up fruit, maybe, so Reed could lick the juices from Ben’s fingers.

He cut into the matzo ball and shoved it into his mouth before he embarrassed himself. “'m goo’,” he said around it, and Ben rolled his eyes at him again.

But he sat next to Reed on the bed, and kept his hand on the back of Reed's neck, and Reed had never been more grateful for the blankets pooled in his lap before that moment.

“Did you just need more sleep?” Ben asked as Reed ate.

“I guess? I dunno.”

“Reed, you think I don't know you, man? You think I don't know what you're like when you're sick? This isn't normal for you.”

Reed hunched his shoulders. “Ben-”

“You wanted me to pet your head,” Ben said flatly. “You hate it when anyone touches your head.”

“It's different when it's you,” Reed said before jamming another spoonful of soup mournfully into his mouth. _Idiot, you’re gonna ruin everything._

“... apparently. Just - you _are_ feeling better, right?”

Reed nodded, giving Ben a weak smile as he shook his near empty container of soup. “Placebo soup.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Are you staying?”

“Yeah, I might as well - I’m already pantsless.”

Ben snorted and got to his feet. “I’ve got some work to do, okay? Finish your soup, get more rest, and when I’m done working we’ll do homework together.”

Reed nodded mutely, watching as Ben walked out before finishing off the last of the soup.

He dumped the trash in the now-empty bag and curled back up under the covers, leaving his glasses in their spot on the window sill.

He could watch Ben work from the window, but the bed was warm and he was full of delicious soup and his eyes were closing before he even really thought about it.

\--

Later that night, with Ben curled around Reed (it was just easier to share the bed this way, Reed reminded himself), Reed's heart was pounding in his chest. It would be easier to talk about everything now, in the dark and the quiet where Reed didn't have to look Ben in the eye. “Ben, can I ask you a strange question?”

“You? Asking strange questions?” Ben asked, half asleep already. “ _That's_ never happened before.”

“Ben, I’m serious.”

“Okay, okay, I’m listening.”

“Would you still like me if I was weird?”

“You're already weird.”

“More weird, I mean.”

“I stand by what I said - you’re already pretty weird, Reed, and I like you just fine.”

Reed swallowed hard, staring at the wall as best he could in the dark. “I think I like guys.”

Ben was quiet for a long moment, so long Reed almost thought he fell asleep. “You gonna molest me in my sleep?”

“What?! _No!_ ”

“Then I don't care. I mean I _do_ care, because you're my friend and I’m glad you told me, but. Like. As far as our place in the cosmos is concerned? I don't care who you want to bone.”

“What if I said I wanted to bone you?”

“Then I compliment your excellent taste in men.”

“ _Ben-_ ”

“What the hell do you want me to say, Reed?!” Ben sounded much more awake now, lifting himself up on his elbow to glare down at Reed. “In this _hypothetical situation_ where you’re attracted to me, what am I supposed to say?!”

“It's not hypothetical,” Reed whispered into the dark, and Ben went utterly still.

“...oh.”

“There’s more,” Reed said in a rush, still not looking at Ben. Might as well get it all out in the open, now that Ben would hate him forever. “I think I’m a sub.”

“....a what?”

“Submissive. In bed.”

“How the _fuck_ would you even _know_ that?”

Reed squeezed his eyes shut. “I did research.”

“...of fucking _course_ you did,” Ben muttered, and Reed could hear him run his hand over his hair. “So, what, you want me to tie you up and spank you?”

“Ben, _please-_ ”

“No. You want me to be your Dom, right? _Right?_ ”

“ _Yes_ ,” Reed couldn't bring himself to do more than whisper shamefully into the dark.

“Then you do what I tell you, and you answer me. Got it?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Reed couldn't stop it from slipping out and _hated_ himself for it.

“...is that what you want to call me? 'Sir’?” Ben’s voice was softer, but by no means gentler.

_He might actually deck me for this._

“Yes, Sir.”

Ben took a deep breath. “It's Friday tomorrow.”

“Technically it's Friday _today-_ ”

“I didn't ask you a question,” Ben snapped, and Reed's mouth snapped shut with a _click_. “It's Friday. What’s going to happen is this: you are gonna wake up early, and you're gonna get me this _research_ of yours, and I’m gonna read it this weekend. Got it?”

Reed swallowed hard. “Yes, Sir.”

“You can give it to me at school.”

Reed nodded, eyes burning. Ben hated him now, he had to.

“Reed, look at me.” Reed reluctantly turned his head to look at Ben, and gasped when Ben kissed him. “You gotta give a guy a little time to come to terms with his best friend having a thing for him first. _Before_ you spring the kinky shit on him.”

Reed could just make Ben’s face out in faint light from the junkyard. “Ben…”

Ben smirked. “Thought you wanted to call me _Sir_.”

Reed flushed. “I-”

Ben kissed him again. “I am really glad you told me. I _am_ , Reed. I just… don't know what I’m doin’, here.”

“I want you to keep kissing me, honestly.”

Ben laughed and kissed Reed again. “Maybe I should molest _you_ in _your_ sleep,” he murmured against Reed's mouth. “Get you nice and open for me while you sleep so you can wake up on my cock.”

Reed gasped into Ben's mouth, feeling himself getting hard from just the _idea_. “ _Please_ , Sir?”

Ben shivered. “...if you're a good boy, I’ll wake you up early with a hand job. Okay? And if you want to stop, you tell me.”

Reed nodded, eyes wide in the dark. “How- how do I be a good boy for you, Sir?”

“Go to sleep,” Ben kissed him softly between each word.

_Sleep?! Now?!_ “But-”

“We're not doing anything else until _I’ve_ slept, so you might as well, too. And once I’ve read this research of yours, we’ll talk about this more.”

Reed nodded, feeling flushed and jittery. “Ben?”

“Hm?”

“Are… are we dating?”

“You still gonna want me, even if I decide that BDSM is not my thing?”

“Yes.” Reed didn't even have to _think_ about that one.

“...that is weirdly gratifying.” Ben settled back down and wrapped his arm around Reed's middle, and kissed his shoulder. “Guess we are, then.”

“Oh. Awesome.” Reed chewed on his lower lip, his body feeling completely electric where Ben’s hand was splayed out on his belly. “Ben?”

“ _What_ , Reed?”

“You were weirdly quick to be okay with dating a guy.”

Ben tapped his fingers against Reed's stomach. “Well, you never asked me if _I_ was into guys, too.”

“Oh. I mean, I assume you are, now, given the givens?”

Ben sighed. “It might just be you. I dunno - I mean, tits are nice and all, but every time I’ve thought about relationships and, like, the future, it's been you.”

Reed blinked. _Oh…_

“Now go to sleep.”

Reed snuggled back closer to Ben and closed his eyes.

\--

Reed heard the soft buzzing of Ben’s phone alarm and groaned softly, pressing his face deeper into the pillow.

The hand on his belly slipped lower, finger tips brushing the edge of Reed’s boxers as a low, sleep rough voice murmured against his ear. “Still okay?”

Reed sucked in a sharp breath. Their talk last night. Everything Reed had said.

_Ben._

“Y-yeah,” he gasped, hiding his face in his arm as Ben’s hand slid inside Reed's boxers and just paused there, right above his dick, his thumb stroking the soft skin of Reed's lower belly in such a way that made the muscles jump. “Ben, c’mon…”

“That's not what you want to call me,” Ben murmured, his voice still low and rough and _doing things_ to Reed's composure. He nipped at Reed's ear, careful and gently, as he slid his hand to Reed's hip to work his boxers down. “Ask me properly.”

Reed let out a low, almost agonized moan. “Ben- _Sir, please_ touch me!”

“ _Good boy_ ,” Ben said against Reed's ear as his hand moved to wrap around Reed's dick.

Reed moaned again as Ben stroked him, covering his face with his arm even as his hips jerked up into Ben's grip - he couldn't _help it_. No one had ever touched him like this - he had never even _kissed_ another person until Ben. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Ben hummed, kissing along Reed's shoulder. “Mm. Some other time.”

Reed hid his face, hoping to muffle the noises at least a little - it was way harder to be quiet when it was someone _else’s_ hand on his dick, especially with the way Ben jerked him slowly, taking his time to stroke Reed to the edge of his orgasm before backing off again. “Sir,” he whined into his arms. “ _Please._ ” 

“I should make you ask me nicer than that, but I think I can figure out what you want. I have one request.”

“ _Anything_ ,” Reed gasped as Ben’s grip on him shifted. “Anything, _please-_!”

“Say my name when you come.” And then he twisted his hand in such a way that made Reed’s vision go white.

“ _Ben!_ ”

Reed wasn't sure how long he laid in Ben's bed, breathing hard as sweat and come cooled on his body. _It was really nice of Ben to make sure I didn't wreck my boxers_ , he thought distantly to himself as he tried to somehow get brain into a more functional state.

A damp washcloth cleaned him up, each pass followed by a soft kiss. “Morning, beautiful.”

Reed flushed, even as he opened his eyes and rose up on his elbows. “Good morning.”

Ben cradled Reed's jaw in one hand. “You remember what I want you to do today?”

Reed leaned into the touch. “You wanted my research… about BDSM.”

Ben kissed him tenderly. “Yup. And after I read it, you and I will need to talk about it, okay? But I need to read it alone.”

Reed felt stung. “I can't see you at all this weekend?”

Ben stared at him for a long moment. “...come over Sunday afternoon. Okay?”

Reed nodded. It still sucked, but at least it wasn't as bad as he thought. “Okay…”

He couldn't remember the last time he had gone without seeing Ben, or at least talking to him on the phone, or online. And now they were dating and he-

Ben kissed him, pressing him back into the pillows with a growl. “Stop with the face. Now go on and get going - I want that research by third period.”

Reed nodded, almost dizzy with the fact that he could feel Ben’s erection against his belly. “Can I-?”

“Not yet.” Ben kissed him again before climbing out of bed. “Seriously, get going.”

Reed reluctantly slid out bed. “I’m feeling very used, Mr. Grimm,” he said with a sniff.

Ben held him close. “I have to push you out,” he murmured into Reed's throat. “Because if I don't, we won't actually make it to school. And I still don't know about the bondage-y stuff, so I don't trust myself with it.” Ben grinned up at him. “Also, I need lube and condoms, either way.”

Reed bent his head and kissed Ben again. “...see you at school, then?”

“I’ll count the hours.”

\--

Thankfully, Reed’s mother and stepfather didn’t even seem to notice he hadn’t been home at all - it wasn’t _surprising_ , really; they knew he spent nights over at Ben’s sometimes. Sometimes, he told himself that it was really neat that they trusted him enough to not freak out when he didn’t come home at night.

Most of the time, he was pretty sure they didn’t actually _care_.

Reed shook himself from his thoughts as he went back to all the sites he had gone to on his first research foray, keeping an eye on the clock in the corner of the screen as he transferred the entire file of BDSM research onto a thumb drive, leg bouncing with nerves.

He was showered and changed by the time the file transfer finished, and Reed was out the door before his mother was even out of bed.

\--

Reed wanted to drop to his knees and gag himself on Ben's cock when he finally saw him for third period.

And it wasn't like the outfit was unusual for Ben to wear! There was no way anyone was going to look at him and think “there's a fella who jerked his best friend off this morning, and is going to spend his weekend reading his boyfriend’s research on deviant sex acts.”

But it was in the way Ben’s shirt hugged his biceps and shoulders, was tight across his chest in such a way that enhanced his trim waist and narrow hips. Which brought Reed's attention to the dark black jeans that hugged Ben’s ass and thighs and-

Reed swallowed hard. “Hey.”

Ben grinned at him. “Hi there. You okay?”

_I want you to pin me down over a desk and fuck me stupid._ “I, um, yeah… just. Are we….out? In school?”

Ben arched an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“I want to kiss you. Right here and now and I don't care who sees, but you might.”

Ben smiled at him, and Reed felt his knees go weak. “We’ll talk about it Sunday.”

Reed swallowed back his whine. “Okay. Um, here. That stuff you asked for.”

Ben plucked the thumbdrive from Reed's hand. “Excellent, thank you. C’mon, let's get to class.”

Reed sighed and nodded.

\--

People noticed Ben.

Reed couldn't focus on _anything_ , because _people_ kept _staring at Ben._

Girls were whispering behind their hands as they stared. Boys stared, like they couldn't figure out what Ben had done differently with himself.

Because he _hadn't done anything different_. 

Reed wanted to growl at them all, which made _no sense_. It wasn't like he could stop them from looking at Ben. How could he? And Ben- Ben was acting like himself, like nothing was wrong and it was just a normal Friday.

Ben was called up to answer a question on the board, and as he bent over slightly to write lower on the whiteboard, everyone shifted in their seats to get a better look at Ben's ass.

Reed clenched his pen tighter.

_What the actual hell._

\--

The day couldn't end fast enough for Reed. He ignored the jeering from some of his classmates as he power walked away from the school (“What's wrong, Richards? Did you and your boyfriend have a fight?” “Awww, poor Richards, he’s so sad!”) and headed right for home, gritting his teeth the whole time.

It was a stupid thing to be annoyed about. Ben was as loyal as they came, and this separation thing was only until Sunday. Reed could last that long.

Reed would do anything for Ben, and that was the way their friendship has always been.

It was just that Ben never asked Reed for anything.

Reed walked into his house and slumped back against the front door as it closed with a sigh.

“Reed?” His stepfather called, poking his head out of the kitchen. “Hey, sport, how was school?”

“It was boring, same as always.”

His stepfather watched him. “...are you okay? Did you and Ben have a fight?”

Reed blinked and looked up at his stepfather. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, you look like your dog died and Ben is nowhere to be seen.”

Reed scowled. “He just had stuff to do. We didn't fight.”

“Whatever you say, kid.”

Reed stalked up the stairs to his room and closed his door - gently, gently; his stepfather had threatened to take his door off its hinges if Reed ever slammed it again and he wasn't keen on challenging the man about it - before he slumped down into his desk chair.

Might as well get his homework done - it wasn't like he had anything else he could do.

(The teleporter had gone from being just his to being _theirs_ , and it felt like a weird sort of betrayal to work on it without Ben there.)

Hours later, the sky was pitch black out and Reed had just finished the last of his homework when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text from Ben.

'Thinking of you, beautiful. I’ll see you Sunday’

Reed beamed at his phone, blushing faintly.

'apparently everyone can tell that I’m not gonna get to see you until Sunday - stepfather asked if we were fighting.’

'I’m so sorry, beautiful. Just until Sunday afternoon, I promise. I need time to read everything - I wanna get this right for you.’

Reed slumped back in his chair, his phone pressed to his chest. Ben really was the best.

Reed's phone buzzed again, and he picked it up to check what Ben had sent, and felt his face go what must have been bright red.

Ben had sent him a picture of himself, taken in the full length mirror on the back of Ben’s bathroom door, and he was mostly naked, save for his boxer-briefs, which were stretched around his very obvious erection, and a growing damp spot right over where the tip was. Ben was smirking in the picture, heavy-lidded and confident.

Under the picture was the message 'thinking of you *very* fondly.’

Reed bit his lower lip and glanced at his door, and then the time on the clock. It was risky, but…

He slipped out of his clothes and set himself up on his bed, already hard and aching as he set up his phone to use the forward facing camera and set it to burst shot.

Then he began to stroke himself - thinking of how Ben had looked, of how much he wanted to be with Ben right that moment, of the idea that Ben had gotten hard thinking about _Reed_ \- and just as he was about to come, he slammed his thumb down on his phone screen, listening to the faux-shutter’s rapid click as he came, feeling it land up his stomach and chest.

He dropped his arm with his phone in hand above his head as he focused on getting his breath back.

Reed lifted his phone in front of his face to look at the pictures he took - _one_ of them had to be worth it to send to Ben before he lost his nerve...

He was right, only one of them was remotely decent. He looked it over - his lower lip caught between his teeth, the blush across his cheeks, the splatters of jizz visible on his torso, and the head of his cock just visible over his hand.

He sent it to Ben before deleting the others, absolutely mortified.

Holy shit. Holy _shit_ , he just _did that_.

He tossed his phone to the foot of his bed like it had burned him and rushed to wipe himself down to the point where he could pull his clothes back on and rush to the shower.

Just as he was about to make a break for the shower without running into his mother and stepfather, his phone buzzed.

Reed felt his flush get hotter as he carefully picked up his phone.

'look at you. I wonder what face you’ll make when you're cumming because of my dick? You’re gonna look so pretty for me, gorgeous, practically split open by my cock. I almost want to film it, get it on camera so I can show you just how good you look when you take it. That's what you want, right? You want to be fucked by me, so I can come on your face? Maybe I’ll tie you to my bed, so I can just use your body however I like, whenever I like.’

Reed let out a low, quiet whine. This was unfair - this was so unfair!! His phone buzzed in his hand again.

'was that ok?’

Reed broke into a grin. _Oh Ben…_ 'yes, Sir. You're really good at this!’

'gotta be a good Sir for my gorgeous boy, yeah?’

Reed sat on his bed, grinning at his phone like an idiot. 'there’s no way you can't be.’ Reed waited a moment before he took a deep breath. 'is the research helping?’

'it’s very useful. There's a lot of really interesting porn here.’

Reed fought the urge to hide his face. It wasn't like anyone could see him. 'I just wanted to give you an example of what really got me interested.’

'uh huh. I am not fucking you at school - I can't risk messing up your chances of getting into college.’ A minute passed. Two. 'but there are some lockers in the junkyard that I can clean up and fuck you against if that's what you want?’

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

\--

Sunday afternoon took _forever_ to come around, because time is relative and also, apparently, a _troll_.

_Thanks a lot, Einstein_.

Finally - _finally!_ \- Ben sent him a text that was just “whenever you’re ready” and Reed threw clothing into the duffle he had hidden his stash of lube and condoms in (he had gotten them Saturday when his mother and stepfather had gone out, double checking with Ben that he was picking up the right kind and it had led to Reed having to hide his face in the refrigerated section of the CVS as he willed his erection to go away because there were, like, seven moms with toddlers in the store and he didn't want to be _that_ kind of pervert), grabbed his backpack and had yelled “sleeping over at Ben's, bye!” over his shoulder as he all but ran out the door and toward the junkyard.

He almost tackled Ben to the ground when he saw him, but as soon as Reed gotten close enough, Ben had picked him up and swung him around with a laugh. “Hey there, gorgeous.”

“Don't 'hey there, gorgeous’ _me_ , you jerk-” Ben’s kiss cut him off, and Reed practically melted into it with a whimper. “I… you can't just… I _missed_ you,” Reed finally trailed off, a little mortified at how much it sounded like a plaintive whine, how less than thirty-six hours without having seen Ben in person had shaken him so badly.

“Reed-”

Reed could feel himself flushing, angry embarrassment churning his belly rather than the sexy kind. “I really, really missed you, okay?”

Ben kissed him again, soft and sweet. “Reed, let's go inside.”

Reed, maybe a little childishly, wrapped his legs around Ben’s waist and held on tighter. “In a minute.”

Ben arched an eyebrow at him. “You act like I can’t fucking carry you up the steps to my room, as though I haven’t done it before.”

“I-”

Ben had already started moving, carrying Reed as though Reed (and Reed’s bags) didn’t weigh a damn thing to him, and Reed was caught between hanging on to Ben for dear life and wanting to deliberately trip him.

Reed closed his eyes and hung on.

“You wanna tell me what's eating you?” Ben asked as they entered his room, Ben closing and locking the door behind himself with one hand, the other still gripping Reed's thigh.

Reed let his bags drop and tried to step down but Ben just spun them around, pressing Reed back against the door. “Ben-!”

“Talk to me. All your research talks about communication, so _communicate._ ”

Reed bent his head down to press their foreheads together, hitching his legs up higher around Ben's waist to better lock his ankles behind Ben’s back. “You said we were dating, but then we’re not out at school and I wasn't allowed to come see you - racy pictures aren't _this._ ” Reed kissed Ben for emphasis, soft and quick. “And- and everyone at school was staring at you and I hated it.”

Ben arched an eyebrow at him. “You hate that they were staring at me on Friday?”

“It's not a _rational thing_ , Benjamin!”

Ben kissed him again, soft and sweet. “I didn't want to be out at school because I knew we weren't going home together. I didn't want you to be alone walking home after we made out in the hallway ignoring the bell for first period French.”

Reed nodded. It made sense, when Ben put it that way - he was always looking out for Reed like that, when Reed was too focused on his goals to do it himself.

Then again, if you asked Ben, he would probably say Reed _never_ looked out for himself.

“And… Reed, you can't tell me you were worried about _them_ , right? You know none of the shitheads we go to school with have my attention - that's always been you.”

Reed flushed. “I wasn't… _worried_ , exactly. Just. You know….”

“'Fuck off, he’s mine, I will fight every one of you for him’?” Ben teased, and Reed's face got hotter.

“See, when you put it that way it sounds stupid.”

“It’s spectacularly stupid - you can't throw a punch to save your life.”

Reed scowled and Ben grinned wider. “I will learn how to fight _just_ so I can fight the entire school for you, Ben.”

That got Ben to blink in surprise, his ears going red. “I - what? No. That is not what you were supposed to take away from that. No one else wants me, Reed, I can promise you that much.”

“Idiots,” Reed muttered darkly.

“Aww, sweetheart. It's adorable that you want people to want me just to rub it in their faces that they can't have me.” Ben kissed him again, soft and slow and Reed distantly wondered how Ben got so good at kissing. “Before we start, we’re supposed to talk about stuff. So I’m gonna put you down, okay?”

“...can I sit in your lap?” Reed asked, feeling bold and terribly shy all at once.

Ben smiled at him, slow and sweet. “Yeah, sweetheart. You can sit in my lap.”


End file.
